


I Can Pretend, Can't I?

by MaxMattel666



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, im ashamed, no mpreg i swear its just kinky, set sometime during season 3?, touch-starved sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Rin is back in Japan for a few weeks and is staying with Sousuke in his apartment. Things get a bit frisky when Sousuke returns home from physical therapy and a desperate Rin accidentally reveals an embarrassing kink.(P.S. read the tags!)
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	I Can Pretend, Can't I?

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! Also English isn't my best subject and this isn’t beta read soooo

Sousuke rolls his shoulders back once, twice, before opening the door to his apartment. He had just gotten back from physical therapy. Soft socked footsteps come waltzing around the corner, bringing with them cherry wine hair and a razor sharp grin. Rin was back in Japan for a few weeks for his summer holiday. 

“How was your appointment?” Rin asks with a gentle smile. Sousuke had been making slow and steady progress following his surgery but even so, Rin never pushed the matter of Sousuke’s shoulder. 

“It was good,” Sousuke says curtly as he kicks off his shoes. “What did you get up to today?” The taller man asks, his eyes raking over his boyfriend’s body. Rin was dressed in a tight grey tank top and low hanging sweatpants, his hair pulled back into a low messy ponytail. 

“Well, I cleaned the apartment, did some laundry, went to the grocery store- oh! Ai FaceTimed me today, wanted to give me an update on the team,” Rin relays excitedly. Sousuke smiles softly at the mention of Samezuka swim team’s acting captain. He hoped Ai was doing well, and Momo too. 

“How are things over there?” Sousuke asks genuinely, making his way through the open kitchen into the living room, splaying his large body across the couch. Rin flops down next to him and slips his lap under Sousuke’s head, bringing a delicate hand to rest in Sousuke’s raven locks. 

“It sounds like Ai’s managing pretty well, all things considered,” Rin explains, running a gentle hand through Sousuke’s hair. Sousuke would never out right ask for this, to be touched so gently, even by his own boyfriend and so Rin had to take it upon himself to initiate.

“Sounds like Momo’s been driving him up a wall though lately,” Rin continues with a snort. Sousuke rolls his eyes. 

“Momo’s a handful, maybe two.” Sousuke quips with a smirk. 

He lets his eyes slide closed and he leans his head into Rin’s touch as his boyfriend rambles on about how life at Samezuka academy is continuing on without them. Sousuke is finally pulled out of his relaxed state when Rin asks him a very important question, “Sou, what do you want for dinner?” Sousuke finally opens his eyes and takes a moment to gaze into the eyes above his own, pools of raspberry jam staring back at him. 

“Hmm, meat,” he replies with a nod. 

“Well I knew that,” Rin mocks. 

“You sure you don’t want me to cook?” Sousuke asks. Between the two of them Sousuke was the far superior chef. Rin was the superior dishwasher. 

“Yeah of course, I’m the one on vacation after all,” Rin replies with a silly smile, his sharp teeth flash dangerously and it takes Sousuke a fair bit of self restraint to stop himself from licking his lips at the sight. “So what do you want?” Rin asks again. 

“Tonkatsu,” Sousuke replies in a matter of fact tone. 

“You always want tonkatsu,” Rin teases. 

Sousuke shrugs, “It's my favourite,” he defends. 

“Okay, okay, if you insist.” Rin gives Sousuke’s hair a final combing through and makes his way into the kitchen. The redhead hums quietly to himself as he begins to pull out the necessary ingredients. “Almost forgot,” he mumbled absentmindedly to himself. Rin turns around and grabs an apron off the hook by the fridge, it’s a bright red with white polka dots. Subconsciously Rin can feel Sousuke’s eyes on him and he turns around to find exactly that. 

“Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to help?” Rin laughs. 

Sousuke turns his head away quickly but gets up off of the couch and saunters into the kitchen. Rin swears he can see a faint blush brush across his boyfriend’s usually stoic face. Sousuke moves in behind Rin and slips his strong arms around the shorter man’s waist, nuzzling into the back of Rin’s neck. Rin turns around in Sousuke’s arms to face his boyfriend and gives him a chaste kiss, resting a gentle hand on Sousuke’s chiseled jaw. Sousuke leans into Rin’s touch once again, savouring it as much as he can. Even after all these years he still can’t seem to shake the anxiety in the back of his mind that Rin might disappear once again. 

“I missed you today,” Rin whispers as he pulls his gaze down to Sousuke’s chest. 

“I missed you too,” Sousuke replies, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend again. Rin leans in too and their mouths collided softly, lips moving against one another in a perfected dance. 

“Maybe dinner can wait?” Sousuke rejects when the two men finally part. Rin nods his head furiously and tugs Sousuke towards the bedroom. 

Once inside Sousuke pushes Rin forcefully up against the wall and pushes a large cold hand up under Rin’s apron and tank top. Rin gasps slightly at the temperature difference. Rin tends to run hot. Rin doesn’t resist as Sousuke unties his apron and pulls his shirt off, leaving Rin half exposed to those endearing teal eyes that he loves so much. Sousuke pulls his own shirt up off over his head and presses their chests together as he goes in for another kiss. Rin pushes his hips against Sousuke’s, desperate for some kind of friction. 

“Needy today, hmm?” Sousuke teases. 

“No,” Rin bites back, a clear lie. 

Sousuke smirks in response and squats down, pulling Rin’s sweatpants down as he goes. Rin grasps at Sousuke’s hair as Sousuke presses kisses into Rin’s inner thighs and gently bites at the sensitive skin. “Please,” Rin pleads, looking down at Sousuke and then over at their bed. Sousuke gets the hint and moves to the bed, tossing himself on it carelessly, splaying himself out on his back with his arms outstretched. A silly grin is plastered across his face. Rin straddles his boyfriend, firm thighs on either side of Sousuke’s slim hips. Almost instinctively Sousuke grabs ahold of those thighs that he loves so much, sinking his fingertips into Rin’s flesh. Rin’s thighs flex under the grasps and he rocks his hips down in response. Sousuke looks up at his boyfriend, Rin’s eyes half hooded and dark. 

“Need something?” Rin asks with his signature smirk. 

“I think it’s you who might be needing something,” Sousuke says in a low and patient voice. 

Suddenly the taller man sits up, bringing the pair chest to chest. Sousuke can feel Rin’s hot breath against his neck and he can’t help himself from covering the redheads lips with his own. He had been waiting all day for this, all day to come home to his beautiful boyfriend and kiss him. After all this time, Sousuke still couldn’t believe that Rin was really his. Sousuke takes the lead in the kiss, gently asserting dominance over the redhead. Sousuke releases one of Rin’s thighs in order to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft hair. The action makes Rin shiver. They part soon after taking in gulps of air, each of them feeling a little light headed. After a few moments Rin goes back in for another kiss but Sousuke dodges Rin’s mouth, opting for his exposed neck instead. Sousuke desperately wishes he could suck a large dark hickey high on Rin’s neck. Rin was his and he wanted everybody to know it. Sousuke wasn’t one to outwardly express it but he was the jealous type. The way some people stared at Rin, at his body, made Sousuke’s blood boil on occasion. But Sousuke knew that Rin wouldn’t take too kindly to the very public marking, especially considering that he had swim practice tomorrow. As a professional swimmer on the national team, turning up to practice with a giant hickey wouldn’t be the best idea. So instead Sousuke trailed soft kisses down the column of Rin’s, gently ghosting his lips over his partner’s paler skin. 

“Sou-Sousuke,” Rin lets out quietly, sharp teeth digging into his bottom lip. 

“Hmm?” Sousuke hums, pulling his mouth away from his lover’s neck so as to look him in the eye. 

“Please,” Rin gasps as Sousuke licks a tentative stripe up his throat. 

“Please what, baby?” Sousuke murmurs into Rin’s ear. 

“You know what,” Rin stammers. This elicits a smile from Sousuke. The larger man hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Rin’s boxer briefs and slid them down, tossing them carelessly across the room. 

“Hands and knees, love,” Sousuke instructs. 

Rin furrows his brows for a second, momentarily considering defiance but nevertheless he does as he’s told. Rin folds his arms in front of him on a stack of pillows and rests his chin on his arms. He arches his back, leaving himself completely exposed to Sousuke. Rin feels the mattress shift under his and from the corner of his eye sees Sousuke fumbling through the drawer of the nightstand in search of lube. Rin hears the snap of the cap opening and shoves his face into the pillow, too embarrassed to show his flushed face. No matter how many times they did this, Rin always felt a little embarrassed that someone could break him down into a quivering mess. Well, not just anyone. It was only Sousuke that made Rin lose himself like this. Sousuke coats his fingers with a liberal amount of lube and teases Rin with the tip of his pointer finger. 

“Get on with it, Sou,” Rin groans crassly. 

Sousuke chuckles softly at his boyfriend’s wanton state. Slowly Sousuke pushes a finger into Rin, earning a gasp from the man beneath him. Rin’s eyes are screwed shut but he presses himself back against Sousuke as barely audible gasps escape his mouth. Sousuke works his finger in slowly and gently, opening Rin up. Once his finger is in all the way to the knuckle Sousuke leans over Rin and presses a gentle kiss against his spine as he begins to push a second finger in. Rin groans at the burn of being filled and he pants heavily into the pillow and Sousuke tails kisses down his back. Sousuke scissors his fingers slightly, stretching Rin out carefully. Sousuke curves his two fingers and pushes in deep and he knows he’s found Rin’s sweet spot when the redhead beneath him cries out a strangled version of Sousuke’s name. Sousuke hits the spot a few more times before pulling his fingers out and letting them circle around Rin’s loosened hole. 

“Please,” Rin pleads, gripping the pillow below him so tightly that his knuckles turn white. 

“How about you ride me, love? Hmm?” Sousuke suggests huskily, his chest pressed into Rin’s back as he whispers into Rin’s ear. 

Rin nods his head furiously and Sousuke flips his lover over before grabbing Rin by the hips and situating the smaller man in his lap. Rin flashes a devious grin and pulls Sousuke’s boxers down in one swift movement. Rin leans over and grabs a condom from atop the nightstand and rips the foil packaging open with his teeth, an easy feat for him. He wraps a hand around Sousuke’s aching cock, barely able to close his hand around his boyfriend’s girth and gives a few quick strokes before rolling the condom on impatiently. Sousuke lays back and basks in the fire that is Rin, taking in the beautiful disheveled sight before him. Maroon hair sticking up at all sorts of odd angles, a little bit of droll dribbling down Rin’s chin, his warm eyes are darkened with desire. Rin positions himself above Sousuke’s cock and slowly pushes himself down, head thrown back exposing his bobbing Adam’s apple. Sousuke thinks Rin looks like an angel with a red halo, nothing could be more beautiful than this. Once fully seated Rin pants heavily and places his palms flat on Sousuke’s chest as he lets his body adjust. Sousuke pushes himself up onto his elbows to get a better view and reaches one hand out to caress Rin’s cheek. Sousuke lets his hands wander over Rin’s skin, caressing his neck and then his collarbone, his shoulders and his chest. Rin’s fingers ghost over Sousuke’s, guiding his boyfriend’s larger hand down his chest, coming to rest just below his belly button. Rin slowly pulls himself up and slams back down, throwing his head back. The sensation elicits a silent scream. Did Sousuke just feel? Rin lifts himself up and this time Sousuke meets him halfway, thrusting up as Rin pushes down.

“Holy shit,” Sousuke mutters under his breath. He definitely felt it this time. 

“You fill me up so good,” Rin coos, his face entirely red as he locks eyes with Sousuke. “Feel that?” Rin asks, pressing Sousuke’s fingers into the soft flesh of his belly. Experimentally Sousuke thrusts his hips up once again, and watches in complete awe as the outline of his cock becomes visible, pushing through Rin’s stomach. 

“Fuck,” Sousuke mutters again, completely entranced by the sight before him. “Fuck, Rin, baby,” he repeats as Rin starts to pick up his pace. 

“Shit, Sou-“ Rin cries, his hips stilling for a brief moment. Sousuke takes a firm hold of Rin’s hips and slams up into him, hitting his sweet spot straight on. Rin’s back arches deliciously like a dancer, his cheeks flushed pink and his forehead slick in a thin sheen of sweat, just enough to make his hair start to stick. 

“Yeah? You like being filled up, baby?” Sousuke moans lowly into Rin’s ear. The redhead doesn’t reply coherently, only lets out another soft moan as he continues to bounce up and down on the bigger man’s cock. “You like getting all stretched out? Feel me fill you up so good I can see it from the outside. You take me so well, Rin,” Sousuke praises, rubbing his thumbs in gentle circles over Rin’s hip bones. 

  
  


“You’re so big, Sou,” Rin gasps as his prostate is hit once again. 

“That’s my boy,” Sousuke praises, teal eyes staring into red ones. The intensity is almost too much for Rin who lets out another breathy moan. 

“S-Sousuke!” Rin wails, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he slams back down over and over again. 

“Yeah, love?” Sousuke huffs in a deep, gravelly voice. 

“Please,” Rin whines.

“You’re going to need to be more specific, Rin,” Sousuke pants. 

“Fill me up,” Rin squeaks. 

“How am I supposed to fill you up more, hmm? Greedy thing you are,” Sousuke teases. The taller man grips Rin’s hips even harder, slowing them to a stop. Rin lets out another desperate whine and tries to rock back and forth on Sousuke’s thick cock. 

“Cum in me,” Rin pleads. His face is almost as red as his hair now. 

“Fuck, Rin,” Sousuke groans, pulling himself out so he can remove the condom. Rin sighs loudly at the loss. In an instant the condom is discarded and Sousuke begins to push into Rin once again at an agonizingly slow pace. Sousuke has reestablished his firm grip on Rin’s hips and guides the man’s body downwards gently. 

“Sousuke,” Rin whines. “Fuck me!” 

“Yeah, so I can fill you up with my cum?” Sousuke teases, nipping gently at Rin’s chest, careful to avoid his boyfriend’s sensitive nipples. Rin nods, his eyes screwed shut as Sousuke finally bottoms out again. “Why’s that love? Tell me,” Sousuke instructs, wanting to hear the filth from Rin’s mouth as he bucks his hips up hard. 

“Your- your baby,” Rin admits in an almost whisper. His head turned to the side, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend beneath him. 

“Hmm?” Sousuke hums, not hearing what Rin just said. 

“Fuck,” Rin wavers. “Put a fucking baby in me, Yamazaki,” the redhead demands, dark eyes boring into Sousuke. Sousuke’s eyes are blown wide and his jaw drops a little, a stunned expression on his face. Rin goes even darker, a seemingly impossible feat and wiggles about as if he’s attempting to pull himself away. Sousuke brings a protective hand to lay on Rin’s chiseled tummy and gently strokes the soft skin. 

“Shit,” he mumbles under his breath. 

Rin brings one of his own shaking hands to rest over Sousuke’s. Something primal is awakened in Sousuke. In an instant he has flipped the pair over, Rin now on his back, long beautiful legs wrapped around Sousuke’s strong waist. Sousuke steadies himself on his good arm, the other coming to lay a gentle hand back on his boyfriend’s tummy. Sousuke snaps his hips at an unforgiving pace as Rin mewls beneath him, pleasure drunk. 

“So fucking pretty like this, Rin,” Sousuke dotes, nuzzling his face into Rin’s exposed neck. “You’ll look even prettier once I knock you up,” he growls into Rin’s ear. Rin throws his head back and lets out a gasp. 

“Sousuke, please,” he begs. Rin desperately grabs Sousuke, entangling his fingers in short raven hair and pulls Sousuke in for a searing kiss. It’s needy and desperately and fiery, just like Rin. Sousuke slips his tongue in, his pace never slowing down. When the kiss finally breaks Sousuke smirks down at his lover. 

“This is a mark you won’t be able to hide at swim practice,” he husks, pressing a protective palm into Rin’s abdomen. 

“Fuck,” Rin curses, looking down at Sousuke’s hand on him. 

The fantasy is enough to push Rin over the edge and with a shout he comes untouched between the two of them, sticky white cum splattering his abs and Sousuke’s. Sousuke feels Rin contract around him and pants into the crook of Rin’s neck as he cums with a low and possessive growl. Sousuke collapses on top of Rin who instinctively wraps his limbs around his larger lover, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. They stay like this for a few minutes, both panting heavily. Sousuke breathes in Rin’s scent and plants gentle kisses along his collarbone. Rin rests his chin on the top of Sousuke’s head and lets his eyes slip closed, perfectly content and full. Eventually Sousuke breaks the silence. 

“That was…” he whispers. A look of complete embarrassment overtakes Rin’s face and he turns his red cheeks away from his boyfriend. 

“How can you be so embarrassed when I’m still inside of you?” Sousuke teases. 

Rin winces a little bit as Sousuke slowly pulls out of his boyfriend and rolls over so that they’re shoulder to shoulder on their backs. Rin huffs at the loss. 

“Still needy?” Sousuke teases, turning over the place a gentle kiss on the corner of Rin’s mouth, his lips turned up slightly in a barely noticeable smile. 

Cautiously Sousuke moves himself down the bed and back over top of Rin so that he’s eye level with Rin’s stomach. The redhead trembles beneath him as Sousuke’s cum drips down his muscled thighs. Sousuke places a feather light kiss just below Rin’s navel without breaking eye contact with his boyfriend. 

“Oh Sou,” Rin breathes. Sousuke doesn’t stop and trails soft kisses down and across Rin’s belly. The light touches make Rin squirm a little. He was quite ticklish although he’d never admit to it. “You know I can’t get pregnant, right?” The redhead jokes, combing his fingers through Sousuke’s dark hair. There’s a hint of nervousness in his voice, feeling exposed from his kink finally being discovered. He hadn’t meant to say it, it had just slipped out. 

“Mmm, I know,” Sousuke sighs wistfully. “Doesn’t mean I can’t pretend though.” Sousuke turns and rests his cheek against Rin’s stomach, a smile slowly spreading across his face. Silently Rin and Sousuke both wish that they didn’t have to pretend. 


End file.
